


The Great Pretender

by pinkroses95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Chronic Disease, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkroses95/pseuds/pinkroses95
Summary: Delia Marshall goes against everything Regulus Black was raised to be: she marches in protests fighting against political views set in stone by his family, she willingly sacrificed her life of luxury to help others and she swears – way too much.  It is not until Sirius falls sick that his brother takes a sudden interest in his life, what Regulus is not prepared for is the whirlwind ways of Delia to completely storm the life he was far too comfortable living.Muggle AU set in London, 1987.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> Author Note – This story begins in 1987 in Dalston, Hackney (London). The area they live in is based off of Brick Lane with the back streets and markets (Google ‘Brick Lane, London 1980’s’ if you like more info). I have done extensive research to reflect the HIV/AIDs epidemic to the best of my ability. I am fully supportive of LGTBQ+ rights and wanted to enforce the importance of being educated on how disgustingly these poor men were treated during this time period (not ignoring that this prejudice is still very much prevalent today!!). I apologise in advance if not everything in this story is factually correct, please take it with a pinch of salt for the reflection of fiction and educate me in the comments!
> 
> The characters in this story (beside O.C.’s) are not mine: Full character credits go to J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> The title of this story derives from the song ‘The Great Pretender’ by Freddie Mercury who himself suffered and sadly died from HIV/AIDs related causes. 
> 
> Warning – This fiction mentions homophobia, details of symptoms and effects of HIV/AIDs as well as character deaths. Reader discretion is advised.

Delia sighed as she looked at the poster that laid before her. _“Don't Die of Ignorance?”_ she huffed to her co-worker and best friend, scrunching up the poster and throwing in the paper bin located on her left, “What makes them think they have the fucking right to parade this type of shit here?”

“Another one?” Marlene sighed from the side of her, narrowing her eyes at the poster, “I don’t know how they keep getting them in here. Poor blokes are already fucking dying, what do they expect to do?”

Delia agreed, accepting the cigarette Marlene thrusted in her direction. With a struck of a match, the pair both smoked in silence as they watched the news. The top story was still Princess Diana, who two weeks ago was photographed shaking hands with a HIV-positive patient. Part of Delia was thrilled with the movement, hoping Diana continued to grow into a speaker for the importance of the education of HIV/AID’s to discourage the stigma but the selfish part of Delia wanted to cry out. She, Marlene and so many other health care professionals had been wiping tears, holding hands, and caring for the ill for years now – _where was their top story?_

“I like that woman” Marlene pointed out, pointing her cigarette in the direction of the television before she carelessly flicked the ash off to the side of her

Delia hummed in agreement as she took a drag of her own cigarette, pushing her selfishness aside, “If only the British government agreed”

Marlene snorted, “Fuck the British government” she insisted, “Bunch of homophobic twats”

Delia let out a huff of a laugh, “I completely agree Marls, this epidemic is never going to end if our own bloody Prime Minister insists on being prejudice”.

It was late 1983 that Delia packed up her luxurious life in Kent and moved to London to help tackle the AID’s epidemic. She always had plans to study nursing and practically jumped at the chance of an epidemic but at the tender age of eighteen she had no idea what world she was entering herself into. She had met Marlene on their first day, both the babies of the group of nurses they were training with, and they clung to each other. Marlene had grown up in East London and had witnessed much of the terrors of life that Delia was yet to be introduced too and because of that she had been a great help to Delia in her first few months. Over four years on, now twenty-two, the girls battled the world of homophobia throughout the day whilst working in a small HIV/AID’s hospice ward at a hospital in the East of London.

“Dorcas’ coming over this evening, did I tell you? Is that okay?” Marlene fussed as she spun to face her best friend

“Of course” Delia agreed though this was the first time she had heard of the plans, “Do I need to stay here late?”

Dorcas Meadows was Marlene’s girlfriend of three years. For the majority of their relationship, due to Dorcas’ parents highly religious views of homosexuality being a sin, they kept their relationship pretty low key. Delia, who had lived with Marlene in a tiny flat above a small shop, had been more than happy on multiple occasions to disappear to give the couple a few hours of alone time before Dorcas had to rush home full of excuses.

“No no” Marlene waved her off as she stubbed out her cigarette, “Nothing special but she will be staying the night”

Delia could not help but let her mouth gape open slightly, “She came out to her parents?”

Marlene laughed, “Don’t be absurd, she’d be shipped off to a Nunnery. She’s taking a sewing class, she told her parents there are night classes a couple times a week”

Delia grinned flicking her own cigarette away, slightly impressed with Dorcas’ lie, “Smart.”

A few moments later the door to the small office/kitchen/break out room the girls had been loitering in swung open and Lily Evans entered in. Lily was the ward Matron, a new role she had been rewarded but took extremely seriously. She was a picture-perfect nurse, the blue nurses uniform highlighting the auburns locks of her hair and her bright green eyes. She was a few years older than Delia and Marlene but the three got on well, often meeting for weekly drinks at the local pub alongside Lily’s boyfriend. 

James Potter worked at the Potter’s Butchers, owned and run by his parents. He had been with Lily ever since school, long before Delia had met either of them. The Potter’s, both parents and son, were as welcoming as anyone could hope. Three years ago, Lily had invited Delia and Marlene to a summer party the Potter’s were having at their home and from the first moment Delia had met Mr and Mrs Potter they had opened their arms for her. It was nice for her, Marlene also, to have a loving form of parental guidance that neither of them had growing up.

“Evening ladies” Lily smiled as she flicked her eyes towards the clock on the wall before back at her clipboard, “I’m sure neither of you should still be here?”

“What can we say Lils? We love the job” Marlene beamed before Lily knocked her playfully to the side, “We’re just about to leave, De found more of those stupid posters”

“Again?” Lily gasped causing Delia to nod, “Ugh, I’m sure it’s that new postman, I’ll slaughter him!” she called, “Speaking of homophobic twats, there’s protestors outside – just a warning!”

Delia thanked Lily as she dropped off a few files before returning to the ward, Marlene muttering in the background how this had been the third time this week that protestors have gathered outside the hospital. The police did nothing about it, Delia knew that for the most part they agreed with them. Nevertheless, Delia reminded herself that the work they were doing was important, it was society that was wrong not those who were suffering. 

Delia nudged Marlene playfully as they made their way to the front of the hospital from the hospice entrance, ready to face the hatred. The girls were no strangers to the actions of the protestors, hollering words of insults as soon as they spotted their blue uniforms. Signs illustrating words of the ‘The Gay Plague’ and the famous AIDs tombstone that had been circling the media recently lay proudly in their hands all whilst they spat at Delia and Marlene in disgust. 

“I am no longer on site so I will not hesitate to split you in half” Marlene warned when one protestor followed them off of the entrance to the hospital. The protestor told her he hoped they both got the virus too before returning to the mob. The girls, hooked arm in arm, laughed it off as they made their way home.

Marlene left Delia at the street behind their house, telling her Dorcas was already waiting for them at the back of their flat. Delia sent her on as she slipped into their local phone box. She had made a promise to her Mother when she left that she would call her every week and though it was nothing close to a highlight, she had not failed to let her down in the four years she had been in London.

“Cordelia, I have been waiting for your call all evening” her Mother’s voice huffed through the sweaty and slightly broken speaker of the telephone when the call finally connected, “Do you not think I have anything better to do with my time?”

Delia restrained herself from informing her Mother that tea with her Aunt and shopping for a new Sunday dress was nothing to be classed as busy, instead she sighed, “Sorry, my shift over run”

“Are you get any closer to curing it?”

She sighed once again, “It’s not that easy Mother”

“Well, will you be home for summer? We are going to the summer home in France for three weeks in August and I’d like to know if you will be joining us?” she clipped

Delia closed her eyes in frustration, “It’s April, I haven’t thought that far ahead but seeing as I’m nursing, I probably won’t be able to get the time off”.

Delia’s relationship with her parents, in particular her Mother, had always been strained. The two of them were both utterly outraged, and slightly disgusted, when Delia had told them she was leaving to help with – in her Father’s words – ‘irresponsible, menaces who had to make life difficult for everyone else’. They had hoped she would become a nurse at a hospital where she would meet, fall in love and marry a doctor just to quit her job and become a Mother. It was what they viewed to be the only real purpose of a woman. 

Growing up in the lavish lifestyle of private education and serviced households seemed like a distance memory to Delia, even her accent was beginning to subtly sway into the harder, London tone she had begun to adopt from Marlene. Leaving Kent was the best decision Delia ever made, she often shivered at the thought of what her life would have become if she had been comfortable in the well-to-do lifestyle she raised upon.

She sighed in delight as she made her way back into the flat, knowing she would not have to hear her Mother’s condescending tone for another week. Marlene and Dorcas both smiled at her on entrance, leaving forward in sync. “Go on then” Dorcas pushed, “We’ve been putting bets on what rubbish your darling Mother came out with tonight”

“Dorcas guessed it was to do with work, I think it’s to do with the lack of ring on your finger” Marlene added as Delia kicked off her shoes, “Winner gets to pick what takeaway we have tonight?”

Delia snorted a laugh, the fact her friends were able to make her failed relationship with her parents comical made the communication easier, “Dorcas wins” she declared watching Marlene huff and Dorcas lean forward to high five her, “What are we having then?”

“Fish and chips” Dorcas replied

“Want me to go?” Delia offered. Their local fish and chip shop was opposite their flat, they often called their order out the window and went down to grab it ten minutes later.

Marlene shook her head, “It’s fine De, I’ll grab it. You should have time to wash up, save us some hot water for later?”

Delia nodded, noticing only just then Marlene had changed out of her nurse’s uniform. There was no particular nurse’s uniform they had to wear on the AID’s ward so the girls often used their nurse privilege to get cheaper groceries or a free pint at the pub; they were not ashamed of who they worked for but saw no point in bringing it up if no one asked.

Just as Delia reached her hand out to the bathroom door Dorcas poked her head round the corner, “Hey De” she called, “What did your mum ask you earlier?”

Delia chuckled as she spun to face her, “She wondered why I, Cordelia Marshall, has not cured AIDs yet”

Dorcas snorted, “That woman never fails to surprise me”.

Delia could not agree more.

*** 

“Are one of you free to do a U.H.C today?” Lily questioned the next morning as she walked into the back room. The small room was adjacent to the ward, a circle table set in the middle while counter space with a sink and a kettle surrounded them. A small fridge was in the corner housing milk and small snacks whilst a tiny television – which only channel was the news – was set up in the corner.

“I can” Delia voiced with a smile before she flicked her eyes towards Marlene, “I know Mr Rudderson isn’t looking too good, you’re his favourite nurse – you should have the chance to say goodbye”

Marlene sent a soft smile her way, leaning forward to squeeze her hand, “Thanks De, means a lot”.

Though they were instructed not to, the girls found it difficult to not get attached to patients. Many were inpatients, deteriorating on the ward for months before they passed. Mr Rudderson arrived on the hospice ward eight months beforehand suffering with extreme fatigue and blotchy, red skin. He developed sores just weeks later and months on he could barely keep his eyes open for longer than ten minutes at a time. He was only thirty-six.

All the nurses on the ward – mainly women raging from Delia’s age up to their late twenties – did house calls on a daily basis, a U.H.C was what they classed as an Unexpected House Call and Delia hated them. There was something about knocking on a stranger’s door, their name being spoken by another patient, to inform them they may be suffering a life-threatening disease that was extremely harrowing. Being gay was still not seen as something to be proud of in society and so many doors they knocked on had men who were not yet ready to come out to the world. That was what Delia hated the most – taking their chance away to come out on their own.

Delia found herself at the house not too long after she left, it was close to the hospital on the nicer side of town. Truth be told wherever you ended up in Dalston you were met with poverty, every inch of every street was crawling with people whose livelihoods barely allowed them enough to scrape by. There was the odd anomaly of course, the Potter’s be a prime example, but for the most part this was what life was about. The house she was stood before though had two floors, two floors of living rather than a shop below or winding staircases separating into rooms that were classed as satisfaction living environments by the British government – that’s how she knew it was nice.

“Good morning!” she greeted when the door opened to reveal a well-dressed, bald man, on the shorter side holding the morning newspaper, “Are you Mr Adam Williams?”

The man’s brow furrowed, “Yes”

“Hello Sir” she smiled, “My name is Delia, I am from the Kingston Hospital here to do your check up?” she spoke calmly as she handed over a small index card. The nurses were not required, or instructed, to do so but over the years the girls had formulated a way to keep the identities of their patients as private as possible – a card stating the words _‘we’re on your side’_ being one of their sources on their U.H.C.

The man visibly paled in a way that confirmed to Delia she had gotten the right one, “Let me just inform my wife I’m needed at the hospital”.

Dalia nodded as he disappeared, the man had spoken the previous words loudly with intent of his wife hearing them, possibly to avoid questions. Moments later a young woman appeared at the door, clutching hands with her husband as she briefly scanned Delia up and down.

“Are you sure you cannot do the check up here?” the woman requested, “We’ve got the space and he stopped smoking years ago, he should be fine”

“I am sorry Mrs Williams but this should not take longer than an hour” Delia responded calmly, “I’ll make sure he’s back for lunch”

The woman huffed out a small chuckle at this, “Please do, we sit down at midday”.

The man and Delia walked to the hospital in silence, it been a mere three minutes from their starting point. Mr Williams kept his head down as much as he could, Delia understood why, as she led him to a private room in the hospital ward. He was visibly shaking as Delia offered him a seat, the realisation of the situation settling in. Delia knew she could be as reassuring as she wanted but the ultimate fate of what happened to him, and so many others, was ultimately out of her hands.

“I never cheated on my wife” Mr Williams insisted when Delia explained that they were going to run some tests to see if he was HIV positive. He came willingly, which made her job easier but also that he knew exactly why he was there was daunting “It was before I even met her. I’m not one of them”

“There is no judgement here Sir” Delia informed him as she began to unpackage testing kits. Inside each had a HIV test and then a blood test kit, the test took twenty minutes to reveal a simple positive or negative while the blood was sent away to be screened for a more thorough check. “Your name was brought up by another patient, its crucial we follow leads so we can get you tested”

“I don’t understand” he stated as Delia wiped over a part of his arm in search of a vein, “It was nearly ten years ago”

“Symptoms can not reveal themselves for long periods of time Mr Williams, even then not everyone gets symptoms”

He nodded, “I only did it once”

“Mr Williams” Delia smiled sadly, she wanted to tell him that unfortunately that was all it took, instead she sighed, “Do you have any children?”

***

“Sorry I’m late!” Delia apologised as she stumbled into the Dodderidge Pub later that evening. She located her friends quickly at that usual table, a circular table in the corner next to the fireplace.

“It’s fine De” Marlene responded as Lily waved her arms to catch James’ attention at the bar, him nodding when he saw Delia had joined them, “We weren’t even sure you would come”

“We heard about the Williams case” Lily added with a sigh

“So fucking shit” Marlene tailed

Dalia shrugged in agreement, “He told me it was seventies, apparently everyone was experimenting in the seventies” 

“I think that’s the problem” Marlene voiced as she twisted her finger in her hair, “That it’s not the seventies anymore and now the whole topic of conversation is viewed as a sin, how are these men supposed to get help when no one will even here them out?”

Lily hummed in agreement, “You okay though De?”

“He looked absolutely terrified, poor bloke. I wish I could tell him everything is going to be okay” she replied, “But I can’t because he contracted HIV several years ago before he met his wife who he now has four children with, nothings ever going to be okay again”.  
“Evening ladies!” James announced as he joined them with the first round of drinks. A beer for himself, a gin and tonic for Lily and a two glasses of white wine, one for Marlene and one for Delia. Delia thanked him, taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage – that was still far too bitter for her taste buds but something she was adjusting to – as the group slipped into harmless conversation. It was just what she needed after the day she had been through, she had always found it difficult to put a clear-cut line between her work and her social life, especially when the two crossed over in so many ways, but this weekly trip to their local pub often worked wonders.

“James” she smiled, “How’s work been lately?”

“Business as usual” he returned with he same cheeky tone she had become accustomed too, “And by business as usual I mean bloody lovely, mum and dad are even thinking of hiring an extra pair of hands if you’re offering?”

“Hmm” Delia replied, Lily and Marlene laughing alongside her, “As much as I love your parents, I’m going to have to pass, these hands are made for human blood not animal blood I’m afraid”

“Fair enough” James chuckled, “I’ll pass the message on”.

Delia and Marlene stumbled through their front door just gone nine o’clock, they had another busy tomorrow which often placed restrictions on their fun. Neither minded though, it was the life they chose and the life they loved.

“Your little piece of home my dear Cordelia” Marlene stated in an attempted accent that made Delia burst into laughter. She handed her the coloured envelope from their post pile Delia assumed their landlord had pushed through the door. Marlene expected this envelope just as much as Delia did now, it had been appearing for years, and though she was slightly grateful Delia did not abandon every part of her home life, it did not stop her from making the odd joke about it every now and then.

Delia smiled as she bid her best friend goodnight, allowing Marlene to use the bathroom first, as she disappeared into her bedroom. She took a seat on her bed, still unmade from this morning, as she began unpeeling the envelope in her hands. The yellow reminder of home – one that she welcomed believe it or not – arrived in their post pile once or twice every few weeks. It was from her friend back home, who though shared her parent’s disappointment when Delia left, had been attempting to understand the reasons she did for the last four years – he was doing quite well so far.

Delia’s struggle with her life back in Kent was something she never cared to hide, most of friends – stemmed mainly from where she was raised, the same society which she now despises – had fallen away the minute she moved to London. He was as absurd as the rest of them but he tried, he tried to be someone Delia knew deep down he could never be but for some reason, it was enough for her.

_Dear Dilly_

_I have been attempting to stay relevant with everything that has been occurring recently – though it can sometimes stem to be difficult when there is so much. Regardless, I hope it is the news you hope to hear and progress in being made in this God-awful epidemic._

_Amelia asked about you, rather asked of your whereabouts and when you plan to come home. I informed her that Westminster is probably not where you are staying which is why she has not ‘bumped into you’ (her words). I told her I was unaware, still unsure myself if you have any intention of returning here or if we have lost you forever._

_Life has not altered much here, there was a storm that swept the beaches late last week but serenity seems to have restored itself, just as it usually does. I know for sure your life is most defiantly faster paced, whereas I feel like I spend my time staring lifelessly out of the window wondering what you are doing in each and every moment. Apologies for the short letters, I am needed elsewhere, back to the grey life we both know so well – grey skies, grey panes, grey lives. I have come to realise the worlds a little less colourful without you in it._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours always,_

_Ed x_


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act Up – A political action group working to end the AIDS pandemic. The group works to improve the lives of people with AIDS through direct action, medical research, treatment and advocacy, and working to change legislation and public policies.

Delia and Marlene were both on the middle shift the following day, they had specifically requested this rota from Lily weeks before hand so they could attend the first ‘Act Up’ meeting taking place in London. The political movement had been created in America a few weeks beforehand and whilst Delia knew it would take a while for the campaign to settle in England, in the same fashion, this meeting felt like the beginning.

The meeting was hosted in the village hall, booked and funded by a Christian Aid charity that had focused much of its attention over the coming years on the AIDs epidemic. It felt informative, so much that Delia felt as if she should be taking notes, as the charity explained what was occurring overseas and how they hoped it would infiltrate this side of the world. The women, both dressed in their nurses’ uniform ready to head straight to the hospital as soon as their shift started, had the chance to hang around for a little while, chatting aimlessly with different campaign members about the up-and-coming prospect of the movement.

“You lovely ladies really are doing God’s work” Florence informed them with a smile. She was a widow in her late fifties who owned a bakers the street away from the women’s’ flat where she served the most extraordinary bread and muffins. Neither Marlene nor Delia could afford the luxury of freshly bread on a regular basis but ‘Flo’s Buns’ was always their first stop on a special occasion. Florence had had lost her brother in the early stages of the AIDs epidemic and since then had been a key supporter in AIDs awareness.

“Hey Flo” Marlene greeted with a smile, “Hopefully we’ll get somewhere with this one, eh?”

“We can only hope my dear” Flo responded in a knowing smile, “All these fails are getting tiring”

“It will only make us fighter harder” Delia encouraged, “We won’t stop until there’s a cure Flo, it’s only right”

Flo agreed but simply smiled, “You angels”.

***

It was two in the afternoon and Delia was almost halfway through her shift. The ward itself was quiet and though behind the scenes felt busy and frantic, sat at the front desk she almost felt slightly relaxed. A moment later however, two men stumbled their way into her vision; the taller one had his arms hooked around the waist of the slightly shorter man, who was almost slumped completely against him.

She stood up almost immediately, “What’s happened?”

The taller man looked towards her, his eyes frantic in panic, “We didn’t know where else to go –“

He did not get to finish as Delia watched as the other man swayed away from his grasp, toppling over in the process. The taller man gasped, his quick reflexes reaching out to catch him before his head hit the floor. 

Delia sprung into action, removing herself from the desk and calling down the corridor, “I need a gurney down here, now please!”

For the most part the AIDs ward was filled with nurses. Lily was the matron, in charge of the day-to-day running’s and the odd doctor popped down to help when they were needed but usually once diagnosed – and sent down to this particular ward – there was not much that could be done but make the men comfortable, something a doctor was not required in doing so. It felt like half a second before two male nurses came barrelling down towards the reception desk with a gurney, leaning down to promptly roll the unconsciousness man onto it. Delia knelt down beside them, helping to secure the man on the gurney before instructing the nurses were to take him. 

“Sir” Delia spoke as she stood up to face the crumbling man ahead of her, pushing him back slightly when he tried to follow the nurses down the ward, “Sir, please, you need to tell me – “

“Remus?” a familiar voice questioned behind the pair, “What are you do – oh my God, is that Sirius?”

Delia spun around to face her, “You both know each other?”

She nodded, “We all went to school together, Sirius is James’ brother”.

Delia felt herself visibly wince. Though she had never met Remus nor Sirius she had certainly heard a lot about the couple from James, constant praise sprouted from the man on how in love he was with his longest life friends. Delia and Marlene knew the Potter’s well, their parental love being spread out evenly amongst the group of them and after the affection they had talked of about Sirius and Remus, Delia hated that this is where they would all finally meet one another. If what Delia suspected was true, it was going to break the family apart.

“We’re twenty six” the man Delia had learnt to be called Remus insisted as his eyes flashed between her and multiple points in the room, “I look younger but I am, I have –“

Delia cut him off him, walking closer to him to grasp his shaky hands, “You don’t have to prove anything to me. I am here to help you both, not judge you” she assured him before taking a look at Lily’s equally frantic features, “Why don’t we all go in the back room, put the kettle on and have a chat?”

Lily and Remus both agreed, though neither of them seemed to really be focused. Delia practically pushed them both into the back room, forcing them quickly onto the chairs around the table as she flipped the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign that Delia had made fun of Lily for putting on the door; she was so thankful for it in that moment.

Once the kettle boiled, Delia sat down, pushing a mug of tea towards each of them as she forced herself not to lean over and throw Lily into a hug, she decided refreshing herself into nurse mode would be the best she could offer. “I assume you have a reason to bring him here, the government sent us a fresh batch of Western Blot tests, it’s a laboratory test that detects antibodies for HIV in the blood” Delia explained to Remus who was facing her, Lily’s hand tightly grasped in his, “They’re FDA approved but I’m not sure how much I trust the Americans so we’ll do a blood test to double check”

“You touched him?” Remus stated as if the words Delia had just spoke had not been heard

“Sorry?”

“Sirius” Remus re-stated, “You’re a nurse, you must know he’s got it – he’s got the symptoms. You still touched him”

“Darling, listen to me” Delia sighed softly, “Don’t worry about me okay? I’ve been here for years and I’m tested often, I won’t bring any harm to Sirius. You’re in good hands here”

“She’s the best one Re” Lily added in comfort accepting the smile Delia sent her

Remus nodded at Lily before he turned his attention back to Delia, looking deflated, “Thank you”.

It was not long until Sirius was set up in a side room, on a different ward to the actual hospice. It was a smaller ward, with split off side rooms where patients were placed when they awaited their results and were then moved to a ward based on the severity of their case. Delia told Lily to stay outside with Remus as she entered the room, her panicked presence would do no help in the moment.

“Hey darling” Delia smiled softly, wiping Sirius’ hair back from his sweaty forehead, “Me and you are gonna need to have a chat later but for now I just need a bit of blood from you. You don’t need to do anything but you will feel a little scratch – sound good?”

Sirius looked up at her, a ghost of a smile on his sunken face, before nodding slowly. Delia gave him a reassuring smile as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves, opening up a testing kit. It was easy to find an available vein on Sirius’ arm, taking the blood samples quickly and packaging it up for testing. Lily was waiting in the corridor when Delia exited the room, Remus said down next her on the plastic chairs that were so rarely used.

“How is he?” Lily asked

“I don’t think he’ll remember the last five minutes” Delia told her truthfully, “But I got the samples, I’ll send off the bloods to the labs and arrange for the HIV test to be done as soon as possible, it’s a busy day Lils so it could be a few hours” she lowered her voice when speaking the last sentence of not alarming Remus too much. Truth is, the hospital was extremely understaffed, especially when it came to the handling of potentially infected blood.

Lily nodded, “I’ve juggled a few things around so I can take an early break, I’m going to take Remus to get some food and drop into to the Potter’s on the way; Sirius would want them all to know”

“Good idea” Delia agreed, “I’ll check back on him a little later once we have the results to his blot test”.

Half an hour later Delia joined Sirius one again in his room. The Kingston Hospital was a tiny hospital just outside the main town centre of Dalston. It originally was run as a charitable organisation, opened in the 1940’s, it was taken over by the NHS in 1950’s but due to government funding cuts, where many small district hospitals were seen as ‘uneconomical’, it shut in the late 1970’s. The hospital re-opened in 1981 as a hospital for those suffering with HIV/AIDs, consisting of multiple wards including the hospice that Delia worked on.

Delia was sat on a small chair to the side of Sirius’ bed, unlike earlier he seemed plausible of holding a conversation, even greeting her when she walked into the room. “Hey Sirius” she smiled, “I’m not sure if you remember me from earlier, I’m Delia. I’m a nurse here, I took some blood from you to get you tested”

He looked her up and down as if his eyesight had adjusted, “You’re young”

“Very observant”

“M’sorry” he chuckled, pushing his hair out of his eyes, “Remus would scowl me if he were here – wait, where is he?”

“No need, I am young yes but fully qualified” she assured him, holding up an elastic band in between her fingers to which Sirius nodded too, “Remus has gone to have some food with Lily on her break while we have a chat”

“Mm, good idea” he responded, groaning when Delia lifted his head off the pillow slightly so she could secure his hair off his face, “He’s a stress head” 

“I have some good news” she began as she sat back down in the chair, “The results to your HIV blot test came back negative. The results of the test are usually quite vague which is why we do a blood test alongside so we can get a concrete answer, we’ll know more once that’s back” she explained, “How are you feeling?” 

“Cold” he replied. Delia nodded, noting Sirius shaking severely underneath the bed sheets. She wrote it down in her notepad, though she had noticed his sky-rocketing temperature moments ago when tying back his hair. “Sleepy, just like general shit”

Delia sprung out a soft laugh, “Any chest pain or trouble breathing?”

“A little” Sirius confessed, “I quit smoking couple months ago, put it down to withdrawals”

“It could be that but best to be on the safe side” she replied truthfully, “Now, I know you probably don’t want to have this conversation but – “

“I dunno his name” Sirius interrupted. Delia’s brows furrowed, “That’s what your gonna ask me, who did this to me” he continued, “I dunno who it was, it was a hook up in a club”

She nodded, hearing this response more often than not, “And Remus, is he your boyfriend?”

“Only just. Loved him since I was fifteen, finally grew a pair and told him that I wanted to settle down if he was the one I was doing it with” Sirius smiled, “We haven’t done anything yet. We were going to be so careful, use condoms and stuff like they’re telling us too. We were even finding somewhere we could get tested beforehand when I started feeling funny”

“M’gonna die, aren’t I?” he questioned after a few moments of silence between them, “Just when life was getting good, fucking typical”

“The results should be back soon, I think Lily had them fast tracked” she told him, wishing she could promise he would live, “Getting a negative blot test is good news, tomorrow we should know why you’re feeling like this”.

*** 

Later that evening, Lily caught Marlene and Delia just as they were leaving work and invited them round to the Potter’s for dinner. The girls agreed, thankful for the invite as it meant that neither would have to cook, and happily followed Lily out of the hospital. Fortunately, there were no protestors waiting outside for them that evening, especially as Remus had stayed behind with Sirius until Lily’s shift ended. The whole point of the dinner was to keep Remus company while Sirius was in hospital awaiting his test results, he had already reluctantly agreed to stay in the Potter’s guest room until his boyfriend was out. He did take the blot test more positively than Sirius though, the colour beginning to return to his cheeks when Delia had explained what she had told Sirius earlier that day.

Marlene’s and Delia’s flat was a ten minute walk from the hospital so the four – upon Marlene’s request to get out of her nurses uniform – stopped off there quickly beforehand. Their flat sat above a small off-licence named ‘Terry and Co’ which sold mainly alcohol and cigarettes. Terry, who owned the shop and was also their landlord, was a nice man, in his early sixties who smoked enough to put Marlene to shame and absolutely adored the two he housed above his beloved shop – he often said the two of them kept him young.

“Hey Tez!” Marlene greeted as she walked into the shop, the bell ringing as she did. She kept the door open long enough for the three to follow her. The main entrance to the flat was at the back of the store but due to the building being in the middle of the street, the journey to the back added an extra five minutes to their walk. Terry never minded them cutting through the shop anyways. “How business?”

“Can’t complain” he replied once he greeted them all, “How was your meeting this morning?”

“Sounds progressive” Delia answered as she walked round the back of the counter to grab a packet of cigarettes, Marlene was already adding a tally to the whiteboard at the other side of the counter as a reminder to Terry to add the price on top of their monthly rent, “But I guess we won’t know until things are in motion, probably have a year or so before that happens” she added

“Glad to hear it’s finally get somewhere!” Terry responded before he glanced at Remus, “Haven’t seen you round here before lad”

“That Remus” Marlene smiled, “He’s our newbie Tez, he’s a friend of Lily and James’ from school, you remember James?”

“Of course I do, that lad buys enough vodka to keep me in business” he chuckled, “Nice to meet you Remus, these two will send you off the rails, just a warning”

“Oh shush” Delia laughed as Remus offered a ‘hello’, “Have you know we are two very professional nurses”

“We gotta run Tez, we’re off to the Potters for tea!” Marlene called as she ushered everyone up the stairs, “Can’t be late for Mrs Potter!”

“Oh, grab a bottle of whatever they like best Lily from me and the Mrs” Terry requested, Lily not arguing as she grabbed a bottle of red off the shelves as she made her way to the back, “Their meat never disappoints”. 

The girls left Lily to keep Remus company as they both rushed into their bedrooms to change. Delia emerged first in a pair of light washed, baggy pair of jeans that she resorted to be comfortable enough to spend an evening in. She paired it with a two-toned high neck, yellow jumper which she sure was Marlene’s.

“Act Up?” Remus asked Delia once they caught contact, pointing at a flyer that lay on the coffee table, “Is that the meeting Terry asked you about?”

Delia nodded as she sat down on the sofa to tie the laces of her shoes, “Yeah” she responded, “It’s massive in America apparently, just hoping it rubs off on us English”

“Act Up, as in the AIDs campaign?”

She looked up at his slightly surprised expression with a soft smile, “Yes Remus” she insisted as she stood back up, “It’s not just a job to us, when I said you’re in good hands I meant it”.

Remus did not have the chance to reply, though Delia did not miss Lily’s proud smile, as Marlene’s bedroom door swung open and she walked out. Marlene’s fashion sense had always been the more eccentric of the two, this evening she was sporting a pair of leather trousers and a striped multi-coloured jumper that fanned its way over her body. Both women looked at one another, Marlene pointed at Delia’s top while Delia turned her attention to Marlene’s leather trousers before they muttered in unison, “That’s mine”

Remus laughed for the first time that evening, “You two remind me of Sirius and I”

“Like a married couple you mean?” Lily responded with a light chuckle of her own, “We don’t tell Marlene’s girlfriend but we all think the same”

Marlene snorted, “I’m pretty sure it was Dorcas who made the suggestion in the first place”

Delia shrugged, “Marls is my soulmate, its why I’m still single – I’m pining”

“Don’t give me any ideas, always loved your arse!” Marlene called, playfully slapping Delia’s behind to prove her point, “We have our token straight couple” she added pointing her hands at Lily, “And we have our token single”

“Sirius would jump at the opportunity to become your token gay couple” Remus added, “To join the token lesbian couple, of course”

Marlene grinned, “Welcome to the family. Warning, we’re a mess”.

***

Though the Potter’s owned their butchers a couple streets down from where Delia and Marlene lived, they took their resistance about twenty minutes out of Dalston in Islington. Islington often reminded Delia of what Dalston could be, still stricken with poverty but the odd neighbourhood – like the ones the Potter’s lived on – was grand and filled with specs of life that reminded Delia of back home – the Potter’s came from Old Money just as she did. The Potter’s lived in a large town house that span across three floors of delicious comfort that Delia admired – she always understood why James and Lily were in no rush to move out. 

“Ah, Delia – my darling girl!” Mrs Potter greeted with a smile as she pulled her into her grasp. Behind her shoulder she watched as Mr Potter fussed over Remus, Marlene and James already disappearing down the long corridor towards the kitchen, “It’s been so long since we’ve seen you, is our Lily keeping you busy?”

“Don’t place all the blame on me” Lily responded with a laugh as she walked through the front door of her house, “I believe De’s aspiration of changing the world has a bit to do with things too”

Delia rolled her eyes, “Always the optimist”

“Oh, yes, the campaign meeting!” Mrs Potter fussed, “Is this the AIDs one? Or is it that protest about racism you were telling me about? The housing schemes? Oh, I get so confused, there’s so many. I’ll open the wine so you put me up to date with this social and political revolution you’re apart of”.

Delia nodded as Mrs Potter rushed past her towards the kitchen, Mr Potter following behind her after a quick hello. Remus was watching her when she caught eye contact with him, a look of awe on his features that she had not seen before. He held his hand out towards her, Delia recognising moments later he was requesting her coat.

“Lily said you were good” he stated when she shot him a look of misunderstanding, “But I wasn’t quite aware of how much time and effort you put into the lives of others”

She waved him off immediately as she watched him hang her outerwear on a hook near to the door, “I got involved years ago and once you there, you can’t help but want to see it finished, you know?”

He nodded in understanding before he pointed towards the kitchen in indication for her to lead the way, “I know what you mean. I can’t believe we’ve never been introduced before, you’re exactly the type of person I’d feel drawn too”

“I’ll make sure I hound James about it later” she told him with a laugh as they made it into the kitchen. “Are you interested in politics also?”

“I don’t really know much about much of it but Mrs Potter mentioned a housing scheme?”

“It’s not so much a scheme as of yet” she explained, “The government have a thing about passing laws as if it does any help when there is no support. Does property interest you?”

“Not really but I know what you mean by the lack of support” he confessed, “My parents kicked me out when I was nineteen, let’s just say no son of theirs would ever be gay. I wasn’t with Sirius at this time but we had been friends from school so the Potter’s took me in, he already lived here. I dunno what would have happened to me if I didn’t have him around”.

Delia attempted to not act surprised at the confession but she had never been that good at disguising her facial expressions. It was not the shock of Remus’ parents disowning him for being gay – sadly that being a common factor that affected many people – or even the fact that the Potter’s took him in – the Potter’s took everyone in, Marlene and Delia were even offered a room at one point – but more the fact that he had been homeless. Delia met with people every day who had their own struggles, homelessness or the verge of it being a common factor but being with someone who seemed so whole yet once was so broken right ahead of her made everything seemed more real, if possible. It made her want to fight harder.

“No politics before dinner thank you very much” James told them as he approached the pair, his tone teasing as he wrapped an arm around Remus’ shoulder, “God Delia, you’ve been here two minutes and you’re already gaining recruits”

“More like me begging to join” Remus regarded with a chuckle, “Prongs mate, I’ve known you over half my life and it’s taken you this long to introduce me to one of the most fascinating people I’ve ever met?”

Delia laughed lightly to herself at the comical scolding Remus was delivering to James. She also smiled fondly at the name he had directed at him, unknown to the origin but assuming it was something from their school days. The nicknames Marlene and she shared were common, adapted by many people around them, but the thought of having a nickname just for you – for a select group of people only – sounded special in a way Delia wondered if she would ever understand again, her names from home feeling like a distant memory as always.

“Don’t tell Sirius that” Lily called from the other side of the kitchen where she was seated with Mr Potter, who let out a small laugh in agreement, “I’ll be the one who has to deal with the tears!” she added with a chuckle which radiated across the room

“She is amazing” Marlene agreed causing Delia to shove her, already blushing profusely from Remus’ compliment, “It was De who got me involved in all the campaigning and protests. I was very happy to just sit around being my lesbian self but she reminded me it’s not enough to not be part of the problem. We have to fight for those who don’t have a voice”.

Delia smiled at her best friend, silently thanking her for the praise. Though she felt flattered by everyone’s high regard, she was more than thankful for Mrs Potter, who not only announced dinner would be ready soon but also called Delia to join her for a glass of wine and their long-awaited chat. Marlene had already left the conversation to join Lily and Mr Potter while James was eager to show Remus something Delia had not caught, the Potter man already calling Remus’ name – or at least a form of a name that sounded like Moon’s that Delia suspected was his own nickname – from halfway down the hall. 

“We’re in good hands with you?” Remus spoke the words she had told him earlier, holding his hand out palm up to face her

Delia smiled as she slapped her hand into his grasps in agreement, “In good hands” she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you are probably wondering where Regulus is; he makes an appearance in the next chapter! I wanted to establish Delia’s character first and also her relationship with other characters before we brought him in! Hope you are enjoying so far x


End file.
